


Seungcheol's smile

by knmint (hachyu)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, hi im dill and my weakness is fluffy romance cliches, that aju nice live where the thumbnail is his smile
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 13:37:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12060090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hachyu/pseuds/knmint
Summary: High school AU where Seungcheol is a jock and Jeonghan has to tutor him.-Choi Seungcheol is a powerful man. Jeonghan hates him for it.





	Seungcheol's smile

**Author's Note:**

> hi im dill and i wrote this at 6am when I couldn't sleep bc I was too busy thinking about this damn concept

 Jeonghan made sure his materials were covered. His notes, study notes for Seungcheol, stationary, if Seungcheol ever forgets; the final touches were his spectacles and to tie his hair up into a bun. He hadn’t planned to pull off the long hair look, but it grew faster than he had cared to go to the barber to trim it, and now it was too late.

Jeonghan checked the wall clock, then his own watch, then the time on his phone. Late. Jeonghan bit his lip, a bad habit, and looked towards the door. He drummed his fingers on the table nervously. Another bad habit.

Well, Jeonghan couldn't expect much from a jock, didn’t he?

Coming into the school, he expected jocks to be those like the stereotypical forms of jocks. To be fair, there was one or two, but in the end, movies were movies. People don't behave like that in real life. Choi Seungcheol was not one of those. He helps soup kitchens and shoots adorable smiles at people. Jeonghan had seen him in action when he joined Joshua to watch the school team play soccer, and he understood how and why Seungcheol was not only popular with the students but with the teachers as well. And Jeonghan liked observing Seungcheol as he passed by the halls. He liked smiling at him, and his smile back. He liked when he borrows a pencil or asks what homework they had for the day. He likes seeing Seungcheol try his best, always asking the teachers for help. It reminds him of why he's here. Mr. Jeon asked him to tutor Seungcheol, and now Jeonghan's waiting for Choi Seungcheol, his heart is racing and he's nervous.

Seungcheol steps into the library, finally, and it forces Jeonghan to act like he hasn’t been mulling over the entrance like a lovesick crush. Which Jeonghan doesn't have, of course.

Seungcheol seemed to be in disarray when he scans the library. He spots Jeonghan and he smiles when he finds him, and Jeonghan's sure he felt a stab once he does that because, by god, he's gorgeous when he smiles. Jeonghan hopes he knows that. God, he must know how handsome he is when he smiles right? Jeonghan mulls over this, thinking, _it's his right to know he's super handsome when he smiles, right?_ '.

Jeonghan's so concentrated over this, by the time Seungcheol arrives, smiling and all, he notices Jeonghan's frowning. His smile drops and Jeonghan's frown deepens. "Is something wrong?" he asks cautiously.

"You know you're really handsome when you smile?" Jeonghan slams the table and tells him  - as quietly as possible because they were in the library. Jeonghan realizes it was too late before he babbled, and Seungcheol's silly smile is back on his face and Jeonghan flushed. Instead of shutting up and letting it be though, he continues talking. "I've been really silent about it all these time knowing you, but this is a fact that you must know. Your smile is beautiful, Choi Seungcheol" Jeonghan is beyond flushed and his ears are red but all that matters was Seungcheol's smile growing wider - till he started laughing.

Jeonghan sank to his seat and started preparing his notes whilst Seungcheol stifled his laughter to its end. Jeonghan's cheeks burned and his heart thumped against his chest like it threatened to break his ribs and escape.

"Anyways," Jeonghan cleared his throat.

"You're really cute," Seungcheol says before Jeonghan says anything next and it almost makes Jeonghan cry. Not because of happiness or anything, but because of his stress levels.

Not only was he been put up to tutor his maybe crush, Jeonghan has also been put to the test by Seungcheol's smile, his adorable laugh and now said suspect had to add on by doing _that_.

Choi Seungcheol is a powerful man. Jeonghan hates him for it.

Jeonghan doesn't cry though, and it's more of an exaggeration of how his heart stopped and how he couldn't breathe for a second.

Instead, he says, "Oh," in a tiny voice.

Seungcheol shoots Jeonghan one of his smiles, but cheekily, and he picks up his pen. "But, let’s get studying!" Seungcheol hypes himself up. "I'll be in your care, Mr. Yoon," he winks.

_Lord have mercy on my soul._

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> It was fun writing this one-shot, I hope you guys did as well. Check me out on [twitter!](http://twitter.com/snowfeveryjh/) .


End file.
